


Sinners (Welcome)

by Apollynos



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel/Demon Relationship, Complicated Relationships, Lovers to enemies to lovers, M/M, One Night Stands, Past Relationship(s), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Seven Deadly Sins, Shameless Smut, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollynos/pseuds/Apollynos
Summary: I used to be someone other... but that person no longer exists.*Auguste came back from hell, weak and exhausted. His brother would take care of him, he was sure of that, but what he didn't thought of is, that their beings doesn't get along anymore. But they did their best.Month over month passes by, he feels slightly better, and he can enjoy the nights out of the house, only to find himself in the hands of a god and also back again as a main-suspect in a brutal murder series, where his brother is teamed up with his worst personal nightmare - Damianos, a demon of wrath.
Relationships: Auguste/Nikandros (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Like a Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may knew this chapter, if it sound's familar to you - Congrats, you read the first draft back in 2019 :D 
> 
> I decided to re-write the whole thing, because I just finished writing the last chapter for it xD (I lost track on my first drafts, and then the whole story didn't make sense.. xD So I continued it as an own Story, with own characters, and now... I wanna finish it as the fanfiction it used to be.)  
> It was once a RPG I wrote with a friend of mine in 2019 (until the mid of 2020 actually), I just changed some things about one character and fixed some plot-holes :D
> 
> Have fun reading it tho :3

“Just make sure you go home with your one night stand this time. I don’t want to have anyone here in the morning”, Laurent said dismissively, leaning in the doorway and watching Auguste who get himself ready for the night. He just rolled his dark blue eyes at the comment, but said smiling: “Oh please, don’t worry about that little brother. When I pick up a one night stand, it’s only for the club. Sneaking out of apartments without attracting attention is a real pain in the ass in the long run, you know.”

“No.” Laurent said cold and Auguste knew he wouldn’t understand that, he was absolutely no person who enjoys it going into a club, yet alone that he generally avoided any form of flirtation or physical contact with other human beings since years. Auguste always wondered why he does that, but Laurent didn’t want to talk about that topic with him, so he just let it be.

“I think it would be good for you if you get out a bit too”, Auguste said and closed the clasp of his golden necklace. This time it was Laurent who rolled his blues eyes and snorted in contempt before he pushed himself off the doorframe and turned around, saying: “Yeah, I know, but no. I’m not interested; I’m going to my room and find some sleep now. Other people have to work tomorrow and please, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Auguste let out an amused dry laugh. “This is going to be a dull evening when I do this.”

“Might be good for you, I guess.” Laurent looked at him winking.

Auguste hummed annoyed and looked at himself in the mirror. He pulled a little on the collar of his dark blue button-down shirt and then bent over to his side table, took the perfume that was there and sprayed a little of it on his wrists and then rubbed it on his neck. He grinned and took his black bomber jacket from his chair, put it on and left his room. In the hall he put on his chucks and took his keys.

“See you later Laurent”, he shouted into the apartment before he left. Laurent didn’t answer him and the door fell shut behind him.

He stepped out into the cool autumn night of Marlas, closing his eyes; he breathed deeply in and took in the scent of the city. He breathed out, smoke rolling over his lips and he opened his blue, glowing eyes.

That was everything he loved.

*

Music roared loudly through the speakers. The people danced on the open spaces with drinks in their hands, laughing and singing along to the music, while others sat down on the white leather sofas near the dance floor, making out or talking and drinking comfortably.

Nikandros, on the other hand, sat alone in one of the quiet corners, a glass of whiskey in his right hand and his left arm casually lay over the back of the leather sofa. He sighed softly and looked up at the ceiling, which was black and decorated with colorful LED tubes in the shape of a diamond. A smile crossed his lips, the young people here were so full of lust and desire for different things but mostly for physical contact with other people, he could feel it clearly and he enjoyed it somewhere. After all what had happen on this earth for so many years, he was glad that some things didn’t change and that the people still were full with feelings like this. His gaze fell back into the crowd and he fixed with his dark eyes two young people, he had been watching them since they came into the club.

“Oh well, why didn’t you take the first step until now? You both want it, I can feel that”, he muttered into his glass and took a strong sip of the amber colored liquid, then he put his glass back on the table in front of him and crossed his right leg over his left. He tilted his head and snapped his fingers. His eyes lit up like a golden flame, while he looked at the young couple. “That should help you both”, he commented, smiling to himself.

The boy, he was watching, looked at the girl; she stood up on her toes and whispered something in his ear. He blushed and she laughed softly at his reaction, then she took his wrist to pull him along. Together they left the dance floor and headed towards the back-exit of the club.

Nikandros grinned contentedly and murmured softly. “Have fun, you two.” He was leaning forward to reach for his glass of whiskey again when someone grabbed his wrist. It was a pale, warm hand, which looked very delicate and was decorated with several golden bracelets. He raised his eyebrows inquiringly and followed the arm upwards to the face of the stranger. Nikandros’ lips turns to an appreciative smile, the person in front of him was young and in his eyes more than just beautiful to look at.

“Can I help you?”, he asked politely.

“I don’t know, can you?”, the young beauty asked him with a cheeky smile on their narrow dark lips, which formed a strong contrast to the pale skin.

He smirked. “Maybe I can, yes.”

The person smiled and let go of his wrist, only to take the whiskey glass by themselves and empty it in one go.

Rude, Nikandros thought.

“Don’t worry I’ll get you another drink”, the person said winking and put the empty glass back on the table.

“I hope so”, he replied and leaned back into the sofa cushions, he inspected the person in front of him, in the dim colorful light he could at least see that the person had dark blond hair that was tied together in a loose braid, soft curly strands fell out at the sides and framed his sharp-edged face perfectly. The narrow eyes watched him with an amused glint. His gaze continue to glide over his upper body, he wore a dark wide button-down shirt over his t-shirt, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and around his neck hung two golden necklaces, on one of them was a lock. The hem of his shirt was tucked into the waistband of dark jeans, around his narrow hips he wore a dark belt and a golden chain dangled down on his side.

“See something you like?”, the person asked confidently with clear amusement in his low warm voice.

Nikandros’ gaze fell back on the face again and he tilted his head. “Well, kind of. Why don’t you sit down?”

It didn’t take long for the stranger to sit down, but not as Nikandros would expect it, because the person sat down on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck. Smiling, he looked up at him and put his right hand on his hip while his left arm was still resting on the back of the sofa.

“I am Auguste by the way”, the stranger introduced himself.

“You can call me Nik.” He was somehow surprised; usually the young people were less inclined to exchange names, so Nikandros rarely knew the names of his One Night Stand, except for now.

“Your whiskey was very good by the way, you seem to have an amazing taste”, he commented further and Nikandros could feel Auguste’s finger playing with a dark curl of his own hair, which had fell out of his braid.

“Glad to hear that, I hope you’ve thought long and hard about how you want to fix this to me? The last sip is the best”, said Nikandros and looked at him from dark eyes. Auguste just smiled and tilted his head. “Maybe I did think of this.”

He leaned down to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Unlike expected, the kiss was somehow light and tender, almost sweet. It was unusual for Nikandros but he was not disinclined, it was something new, and he was always up for this.

Nikandros returned the kiss, stroking his thumb over Auguste’s covered hip bone, deepening the kiss. The lips of his counterpart felt soft on his own, they were warm, somehow burning on his flesh and they were wet from the whiskey he drank before. He gently bit in his lower lip, which made Auguste moan softly and Nikandros took the chance and let his tongue slide into his mouth. He could taste the whiskey on his tongue but he also felt that his mouth was unusually burning hot, like freshly brewed coffee. That was strange, somehow. However, he didn’t get to think about it any further because Auguste had already put his hot tongue against his own and exerted a certain pressure on it, pushing Nikandros back into his own mouth to show him which of them was the more dominant one.

Challenge accepted, thought Nikandros smirking.

Auguste sat up a little and moved his hips against Nikandros’, his fingers still playing with his curls, while his right hand made its way into his white button-down shirt, brushing his pierced-nipple slightly, that sent a pleasant shiver down Nikandros’ spine, he sighed at this and Auguste kept on stroking it, he played with the metal of the piercing, took it between his index finger and thumb, massaging it between his warm fingers until his nipple became hard. Nikandros sighed contentedly into the kiss and his lips curled into a gentle smile. Auguste let go of his lips and began to bend down over his exposed throat and kiss gently over it, he licked with his burning tongue over the sensitive cool skin and then bit carefully into it, his teeth scrapped sharply against it but it was a pleasurable pain he felt, then he sucked down on the spot and left a dark hickey.

Nikandros had to admit, he liked that pretty much and the action sends a shiver of arousal down his body.

“Hm, you seem to like it”, Auguste murmured hoarsely against his throat and then sat up again a bit. Nikandros was able to look him in the face again; his eyes were dark and veiled with an unbridled lust like he had never seen it in a human before. His lips had become even darker and were swollen from the kiss, while more curly soft hair had come loose from his braid and hung wildly over his shoulders. Nikandros examined him extensively and used the moment to concentrate on the aura of the young man. He was very much driven by lust and the feeling was so strong in him, he believed for a short moment that lust was the only feeling in him next to a burning desire.

He had never felt anything like that in a human being before, and he knew Auguste must be something else – Maybe a demon, would fit to the heat he radiates.

“Should I still buy you another whiskey?”, Auguste asked him, more jokingly but with such an innocence in his face.

Nikandros laughed dryly and shook his head. “How about we skip the whole buying-me-a-new-whiskey part and get to the do?”

Auguste’s eyebrows shot up surprised and he grinned. “Sounds good to me.”

He climbed down from Nikandros’ lap and let himself fall beside him, a slender leg was still hooked around Nikandros’ thigh and his right hand was still in his button-down. Nikandros smiled and looked at him questioningly, he only got only a cheeky grin as a respond and for a brief moment he could see how Auguste’s eyes lit up like two blue flames and then changed their colors, his left eye flared up golden, while his pupil lay crosswise in the iris, the right eye was completely deep black, it was like looking into an abyss. Nikandros blinked slightly confused about that, but then everything was normal again and Auguste’s eyes glittered dark blue in the dimmed club light and veiled by desire.

He must have been so distracted by the moment that he didn’t even notice that Auguste’s hand was in his trousers, he stroked over the notable bulge in his shorts and Nikandros sucked in the air sharply. He noticed that the hot burning kiss and the incredibly heavy demanding aura of him had made him extremely aroused and needy, so this short sensual touch did him very well.

Auguste took his hand out of his trousers and opened the zipper with one quick movement, pulling a little impatiently on his waistband of his shorts to pull out Nikandros’ hard cock. He watched Auguste’s facial expression and the reaction was priceless. His blue eyes widened in surprise. “Damn, you’re really well proportioned.”

“Thank you.” Nikandros smiled a bit proud. The blond man next to him leaned back to him and involved him in a long intimate hot kiss while he wraps his hand around his cock and started to massage it. Nikandros moaned satisfied into the kiss and let himself go while Auguste moved his hand up and down, he took his time with him and he had to admit that the blond man was pretty skilled with his hand, he knew how to use it. He had reached the tip of his cock; spread the first drops of lust with his thumb over the head of it before he let his hand slide back over his shaft down to the root. He let his hand rest there and reached around so that his fingers pressed against the underside of his cock and he could touch his balls. Nikandros’ reaction seemed to please Auguste, as he let go of him and began to pay particular attention to his balls. He massaged them with different pressure and paid close attention to Nikandros’ reaction.

“Fuck!” Nikandros groaned as he moved his hips up against Auguste’s hand, he continues to work on his cock, as he said with a mischievous smile: “That’s also an option.”

He licked across Nikandros throat, kissed the sensitive skin and sucked the spot under his jaw. Nikandros put his head back into his neck, his breathing was fast and he felt his orgasm building up, he wouldn’t do it for a long time and Auguste seemed to notice this too, because he slowed down his hand movement all of a sudden, it was torturing for Nikandros, who still moved against his fist.

“How about we’re moving to the restroom of the club? So you can put that wonderful cock of yours into my fine ass?”, Auguste suggested with a wicked grin on his lips.

Nikandros could only manage a small nod, as he panted: “Yes, that sounds good to me.”

Auguste let his hand off from his hard cock and stood up: “Let us go.”

*

Auguste stroked his pointy tongue over the full, cool lower lip of his counterpart and he willingly opened his lips for him, he let his tongue slide into the comfortably cool mouth of him, whereupon he hit his tongue directly and was pushed back again. Auguste groaned a little frustrated about it into the kiss and opened his eyes, he saw smoke rising between them and dancing in front of his blue eyes.

He pulled away from him, grabbed his black hair with his left hand and pulled his head roughly back a little to stretch his neck so that Auguste was looking at a beautiful tanned surface. He kissed his way from his strong jaw down his neck to his collarbone. He sucked on the thin, soft skin and scratched it lightly with his sharp teeth when he suddenly tasted something that was definitely not blood. Confused, he looked at the spot and saw a golden liquid emerging from the small wound.

"Don't worry, it will be healed in a minute," Nik said casually, who must have noticed Auguste’s confusion.

"Why is your blood golden?”, Auguste asked the real question.

Nik just grinned at him and Auguste took a step back when a bright light appeared behind him and confused about what was happening, he tilted his head and watched the spectacle in front of him.

Large golden wings unfolded from Nik’s back, wings as he knew them from Laurent but the man in front of him couldn't be an angel, maybe at least a fallen one, but even then his body would have reacted differently to him than it currently did. In addition, the angels were denied sensations such as lust and desire; they simply couldn't feel it and Auguste knew that very well.

“Who the fuck are you?”, Auguste demanded to know.

“As I told you, my name is Nik”, he replied dryly.

Auguste huffed a laugh and said: “No seriously, who are you, I need to know that.”

Nik seems to find the whole situation entertaining: “Why? Afraid that your cock falls off when I touch you, little demon?”

Auguste sucked in a sharp breath and he stepped back, his eyes wide and he stares at him in shock. “How…?”

“How? It’s easy to spot demons, but you’re the easiest one. I recognized it right away, your burning tongue, warm body temperature and also your inner self looks like it is hold together by lust and desire, and nothing more.”

Auguste seems impressed. “Okay, Sherlock. And now answer my question, who are you?”

“No guesses?”, Nik asked.

Auguste sighed annoyed. “No.”

“Are you in a hurry?”

“Maybe”, was the sharp reply of him.

Nik laughed dryly, he has fun, Auguste could tell, but then he seems to show some mercy, or pity in him, and said: “I am Nikandros, a reincarnation of Eros, the god of desired love.”

Auguste’s jaw dropped, he switched his sight from his eyes and was now able to see his true form through his pitch-black eye. A golden silhouette with wings stood in front of him, in the middle of his chest the flame of desire and lust flickered and his veins were golden. He was a divine image in itself, unlike anything he had seen before.

"Fuck", was all Auguste had to say when he got back into his clear visions through his blue eyes.

Nik, or Nikandros, raised his eyebrows in amusement and grinned wickedly.

Auguste seemed to have recovered from his shock, so Nikandros took a step towards him; Auguste just looked at him waiting. It wasn't as if he was afraid of him, but he had never had anything to do with a god in his long life and he didn’t know how dangerous this could be for him.

"Do me a favor and try to think less about it," Nikandros said, his voice was warm and comforting but with a certain dominant force in his pitch that involuntarily aroused Auguste further and brought him back to his own desires. He turned his head a little in his direction and he whispered in a hoarse voice: "Make me do it."

Nikandros smiled at him: “It’d be my pleasure.”

*

Auguste’s fingernails dug deep into the broad shoulders of Nikandros. He threw his head back and groaned loudly when he came messy between their bodies, breathing heavily, he leaned back against the cool wall, while Nikandros was still thrusting hard into him, until he finally came deep inside of him, his moans muffled by Auguste’s shoulder as he bit into it.

"Fuck," he breathed out and loosened his grip on Nikandros’ shoulders and looked up at the ceiling. He was a bit too exhausted, but at least he felt good and didn’t pass out straight away, so that was an increase, definitely. Nikandros withdrew from him, leaving a cool void in him and loosening his grip on his thighs before carefully sliding him back to the ground and taking a step back. Auguste was leaning against the wall, his legs were trembling a bit and he looked at the man in front of him, who was just about to close his belt, and then went to the paper towel holder and offered him some. Auguste took it with a faint smile and cleaned himself up before he pulled up his jeans, stuffed his T-shirt back in and then closed the belt as well.

“You look tired, is that normal for you?”, Nikandros asked curious and somehow worried.

Auguste shook his head. “Not at all, you know, I am a demon of Lust, normally I should last a few more rounds of fucking, not only one but”, he broke off, “Doesn’t matter.”

Nikandros let out a deep amused laugh. “I see, so, a demon of lust then, interesting.”

Auguste shot him a confused look, but Nikandros waved him off, simply saying: “You know, if you want to train your stamina or something, you know where to find me.”

Auguste tried to process what he was saying to him and frowned a little. Training his stamina? How rude, he had Stamina, but not now, not in his condition, but it wouldn’t be of interest to tell this story Nikandros. He cursed silently in thoughts at him and wanted to say something, but Nikandros was already gone.

Gods are worse than angels; he thought sullenly and buried his hands in his trouser pockets before setting off to go to the door of the restroom and leaving the club.

There was no trace of Nikandros in the club anyway and it was almost as if he had only imagined this encounter. The only evidence left to him was a single golden feather on the floor in front of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the very first chapter of this, as well as the first meeting of Auguste and Nikandros in their new roles. ;)  
> Next chapter will focus on Laurent, who is going to meet Damen for the not so first time~


	2. The demon and the angel

Laurent was just about to straighten his collar when the apartment door opened; he raised a curved eyebrow in slight amusement and looked over at the door. Auguste stumbled in and dropped his key in the bowl on the dresser before looking at him. He smiled like a snake after good meal and Laurent let his eyes glide over his brother, the dark blond hair fell out of his loose braid and under the round neck of his T-Shirt he could make out some dark hickeys. Sighing, Laurent adjusted his collar and pulled his black blazer off the back of the sofa.

“You don’t look like you’ve restricted yourself to the club with your one-night stand”, he said coolly.

“But we were actually”, Auguste said with a sly grin and wiped his shoes off his feet before passing past Laurent who turned around, confused at the aura Auguste was carrying along.

“Who did you pick up last night?”, Laurent asked and looked at him sharply.

“A very attractive man, why? You’re never interested in that before”, Auguste stated.

Laurent tilted his head, his vision blurred and become milky and turned negative when he concentrated on Auguste. Around his brother was a golden aura, like big wings that enveloped him, which transformed his brother’s true nature into a grotesquely sacred image. That was something new and Laurent has no idea if this was a good or a very bad thing.

“What is it Laurent?”, Auguste wanted to know and dangerously narrowed his eyes; his blue iris flamed up and changed into its natural shape and color scheme. Laurent on the other hand, only shook his head, his vision cleared and he looked at Auguste, who by now had almost completely taken on his natural demon form. His bull horn on the right side of his skull was almost completely healed again, while the ram horn on the left side had its beautifully curved shape back.

“You’re still not quite up to your strength, you can hardly keep your human illusion upright”, Laurent said instead.

“It didn’t happen while fucking. I guess I am now just tired, that’s why I can’t keep it up.”

“Which is new, normally your energy comes back when you fuck with others”, Laurent said flatly and crossed his arms in front of his slender chest.

Auguste sighed. “Yes, that’s right. I don’t know why it’s like this, I think I’ll go to my room and lie down for a while, maybe it will be better afterwards.” He turned to leave when Laurent made a step forward and took his wrist into his hand. The black color of his otherwise so pale, dainty forearm showed quick some frost marks and steam build up under the touch of Laurent’s cool hand around his burning hot skin.

Laurent closed his eyes and concentrated on Auguste’s body. In his mind’s eyes, images flickered up from last night. The handsome man was not just a handsome man. He was something else. Something more divine. It could have killed Auguste. Why was his brother always so careless? He should have know that the man wasn’t good for him.

Energetically he let go of Auguste’s wrist and took a step back as he hissed: “Do me a favor and leave it at this one night stand with this _man_.”

“Why?” Auguste looked at him confused.

“Because he could’ve kill you!”, Laurent shouted and got interrupted by Auguste, whom calmly said: “I know, he said he was a reincarnation of a God or something like that, but as you can see – I am still happily alive.”

Laurent’s facial expression dropped and he sighed heavily: “You have to be kidding me.”

“Nah, actually I am pretty serious about that”, Auguste simply said, waving off, “Now if you will excuse me, I need to catch some sleep.”

“Fine. We will talk later”, Laurent said irritated and took his keys before he stormed out of the apartment, unbelievable angry at Auguste and his carefree nature.

*

“Do you have any idea why I’ve summoned you here?”, asked the deep warm voice of Herode, echoing through the wide halls of the church. Laurent shook his head, looking at the old man in front of him, as he said: “But I think you’re about to tell me, though?”

His hands were interlocked in front of his body, he eyed the older man, his face was warm and soft, but his voice hard and cool, he stood next to the altar, leaning some of his body weight on a golden walking stick.

“I thought so. I suppose you won’t be aware of any recent murders, then?”, Herode speculated.

“I heard something about it in the news, but this is human territory, isn’t it? So why do you ask me?”

“I wish it would be like this but the humans stumbled over something bigger in this case. The murders were ritualistic and I know that you know something more about this”, Herode said calmly.

“Why?” Laurent became suspicious and frowned. He knew it was wrong to mistrust him, but for the moment his instinct prevailed.

“Don’t be so suspicious, boy. There’s a reason I should put you in charge of it”, Herode explained and made a small hand gesture.

Laurent nodded and lowered his gaze. He knew from where that reason may come, and he didn’t like that.

“I can’t tell you much about it, but we have someone prepared for this. In one hour you will meet him in front of the church, he is also very familiar with the events and can give you further information’s”, the old man continued saying, and Laurent looked up at him: “What do you mean by that?”

Herode didn’t answer him; he just smiled and disappeared, before Laurent could say anything more. He stared at the place where Herode used to stand a second ago and shook his head gently in disbelief. Why is the council of the Angels like this? Appearing and disappearing like they want, giving him nothing on information’s but that one small sentence about someone who knows something.

Laurent frowned as he spotted something on the floor, it was a black folder. He knelt down and picked it up, opened it and flipped through the papers in there. Pictures and notes probably from the cases. Sighing he got up and walked with the folder in his arms through the hall of the church, maybe he should wait in the pastor’s room.

He let himself drop on the wooden chair, next to the small table and lay down the folder on it. He started reading through the notes, and looked at the pictures. They seemed incomplete, it was just enough to give him a rough picture about the cases, as Laurent suspected.

After an hour he closed the folder and got up, he pulled his black woolen coat from the chair and slipped into it, before he went out in front of the church, he looked around if he could spot the person he’s supposed to meet. Laurent pulled the coat tighter around him, as he spotted the person and buried his hands in his pockets; he walked towards the person who leaned against the tree. It was a tall man, he wore a dark-red shirt that was unbuttoned down to the middle of his chest and he could make out many tattoos on the tanned skin, his scarf hung loosely around his neck and the black trench coat was opened. Laurent continued to inspect him; somehow he looked familiar to him. He wears three golden rings on his right hand, one of them has a huge ruby on it, he was also holding a black bag.

Laurent’s first impression was that the man looked rich and well-groomed but somehow that made him dubious and the second impression, when he got closer to the man, was unpleasant. A strong heat emanated from him, which Laurent could feel over the distance. He narrowed his eyes. Why would _he_ send someone like him to share information’s with Laurent?

He stopped in front of the man at a good distance between them and looked up at him, their eyes met and Laurent’s vision blurred and became milky negative. Fiery eyes gazed out at him, the supposed tattoos glowed like magma on the man’s skin and black flame surrounded his head like a halo in the form of a goat head.

Laurent blinked nervously and his vision cleared back into his usual clear field of vision. The man in front of him tilted his head inquiringly and looked at him from warm amber eyes, curly brown hair framed his angular face, and he had a thin smile on his lips.

Laurent felt dizzy, as he recognized him.

Why on earth, would _he_ send Damianos to him? After everything that he had done to him, after everything he had to go through, because of him. He couldn’t believe that.

“I didn’t expect you when they told me they would send someone over”, Laurent stated with a hard voice.

“Neither did I”, Damianos replied.

Laurent huffed out a harsh breath. “Come with me then, I want to have it behind me as fast as we can.”

Damianos nodded simply and followed Laurent, as he set into motion.

“Sit down, please”, Laurent said to him and made a small gesture in the direction of the second chair, in front of the table.

Damianos nodded as small thanks and sat down at the small wooden table, he was obviously a bit tense and looked around restlessly. Laurent noticed this and gave him a strange look.

“What is wrong?”, he asked, not that he would care at all.

“It’s just, I am not used to go into a church”, Damianos explained: “I always think I’m going to burst into flames.”

Laurent looked at him, silently wishing he would.

“Anyway, I have something for you and we should discuss it.” Damianos lifted his bag on his lap and pulled out three closed thick folders, then laid them out on the table.

Laurent bent over them, he pulled one towards him and opened it. He saw a picture of a young woman.

“These are the police folders of the victims of this case, it includes pictures of the crime scene and previous information on what had happened there, as well as pictures of the victims and background information’s about them”, Damianos explained succinctly and put the bag back on the floor. “She was the first victim.”

Laurent looked at the picture of the woman, she was incredibly beautiful. Pale skin, well formed lips, a straight nose, and narrow green eyes in good contrast to her dark brown hair and defined cheeckbones that gave her face that certain something.

“She’s beautiful”, he murmured softly and read through the information about her.

Alice duMont. Actress, 29 years old and from a wealthy family.

Laurent turned the pages and sucked in the air between his teeth. “May God take her soul with him and watch over her”, he murmured softly and looked back at the sheet in front of him. They were horrible pictures, they showed the lifeless body of the woman, which had been brutally mauled. She lay on the bed, her arms bent beside her, in her left hand she held a mirror and in her right hand she had something wrapped around her fingers. He looked closer and saw a dark green thread leading to her neck. Laurent frowned, it was strange. His gaze fell on her face or what should be her face.

Someone had cut her face with a sharp object and completely disfigured her with it. Her eyes had been cut out, it seems, and her lips were nothing more than a bloody flesh wound while her nose was brutally cracked like an eggshell.

“Who by all his senses would do such a terrible thing?”, Laurent asked and closed the folder. He shook himself uneasily at the thought of what he had just seen.

“I don’t know, that’s why we’re both coming into the game to find out”, Damianos explained: “I was at the crime scene and took a closer look at it. She was cut with a shard of a mirror and someone had moved her body because a trail of blood ran from her bathroom to her bedroom where she had been found. Her face was covered with a white cloth.”

“Which means that the person felt remorse for it?”, Laurent said confused.

“You’d think that would be a typical motive for someone first murder”, Damianos said and opened the other two files. “However, these two victims here were also found in their homes, moved to their bed and with a cloth over their wounds.”

Laurent frowned and pondered. “That’s weird. What else was at the crime scenes? I’m told they were ritual murders, but so far I haven’t been able to make much of a difference to normal victims of a murder, if I am honest.”

Damianos smiled, somehow sad, he opened the folder of the first vicitm again and pointed with his finger at one picture of the crime scene. “You see this on the wall?”

“Yes.” Laurent looked closely and his breath got caught in his throat.

“These are symbols of the sins envy and lust”, Damianos explained to him and Laurent’s eyes widened in surprise for a brief moment. “Wait… Does that mean the others?”

Damianos nodded. “The others also have symbols of the sins at the crime scene and...”, he broke off and looked at Laurent: “There is always the symbol of lust next to the symbol of the origin sin.”

That hit Laurent harder than he thought it would. Laurent closed his eyes, took a deep breath: “What does that mean exactly?”

He knew what it means, but he couldn’t bring himself to believe this.

“It means that Auguste may be involved in those cases”, Damianos explained the thought, Laurent won’t hear.

“No”, he said harsh.

Damianos stayed silent.

Laurent thought hard about that. “This can’t be real. I… Auguste was always with me, sometimes he went out, sure, but he would never…”

“I know”, said Damianos.

“You… What?” Laurent seemed confused about that.

“I don’t believe that either, that’s why I am here basically. Sure, death hired me, because of my knowledge and being, the council of angels also gave their blessing of involving you as well, and team us up together”, Damianos explained to him, “But that is just the official reason, I know that your brother is innocent, and I want to proof that.”

Laurent didn’t understand that, ignoring everything that Damianos just said, he asked: “Why would you think so? You were the one who dragged him into the underworld and causes such a high damage on him and I as well, why would you…?”

Damianos backed away a little and hold up his hands. “Yeah I know that, thanks for reminding me.”

Laurent snorted and cut him off: “You should better go now.”

“Fine. I will left the folders here for you, so you can go through them in peace, if you’re done, call me and we can discuss our next steps”, Damianos said and stood up from his place.

Laurent nodded slowly and looked at him out of light-blue eyes. “Now leave.”

Damianos nodded, and take a leave with a small “See you”.

As Damianos disappeared, the angel gritted his teeth and then turned back over the folders. He packed them up and then left the church to go home, that’s where he could concentrate best and if he could ask Auguste about it, maybe he knew something and hopefully nothing that would lead to him as a main-suspect in that case.

But one question was still open to him – Why would _he_ team him up with Damianos, the Demon of wrath and ex-affair of his brother, and worst nightmare. He couldn’t think about any logical reason for that and Damianos’ explanation doesn’t make any sense to him. 

The only reason Laurent could think off “why” was that he was teamed up with him, just to break him and to throw something between him and Auguste as well.

*

"At what am I looking here?", Auguste asked and looked at Laurent in dismay, whose patience was clearly being strained right now.

"Because you may be familiar with it”, Laurent said: “If you look closely of course.”

"These are ritual murders, everyone who knows how to use the internet is familiar with them," was the mocking answer from his brother. Auguste was in a bad mood, since Laurent woke him and he has no pity in him.

"It's your symbol on the wall”, Laurent replied dryly. “On every wall from the three victims.”

"Oh." Auguste looked back at the papers when it seemed to dawn on him. "Wait. You want to tell me that I am the main suspect in those brutal murders?”

"Cleverly combined, that's exactly what I'm telling you, but no worries. I don’t believe you did the murders, I just need your help with it to proof your innocence.”

Auguste lowered the folder and ran his hands over his face, then further over the horns, before he said with a heavy sigh: “That really can't be true. Are you the only person working on that case?”

Laurent rolled his eyes, and said: "No, I am working together with your favorite affair."

“You mean Damianos? That filthy demon, that caused all my problems I have now?”, Auguste asked angrily.

"Exactly him.” Laurent sounded barely amused about that.

"Fabulous."

"Please, don’t behave like a bitch now", Laurent said, done with the demon's diva behavior.

"Maybe I want to behave like this", Auguste snapped.

Laurent hung his head and sighed heavily. “Fine, can you still answer me one question? Then I will let you continue pouting, maybe.”

“Sure, what do you want to know?”, Auguste asked.

"I just want to know from you whether it was you or not, can you answer that for me, please?", Laurent asked him.

His demonic brother looked up at the ceiling and breathed in and out deeply, smoke leaving his mouth then he said, “Of course not, with what time and which motive? Also I barely escaped from the underworld, so I don't know who did this, or who thinks to do something like that on my behalf. I didn’t do anything, I swear it to you.”

Laurent nodded. “I believe you, and Damianos also does believe in your innocence.”

Auguste let out a strange breath, as he said: “Oh really? That’s new.”

Laurent ignored it, he just continued asking: “Would you take a closer look at the folders then, maybe you can help me a little, so I can sum up some more information? I guess I'll need your help with that.”

Auguste nodded. “Sure, let me see what you have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the second chapter is done, hope you liked it as well. <3


	3. Club Majesty

“Auguste!”

“Laurent!”

Demon and angel were facing each other, one less amused than the other.

“Do you really have to go out every weekend? Can’t you just stay at home like any other Demon most of the time, and I don’t know, just wait until you got summon or something like that”, Laurent complained questioningly and Auguste snorted amusedly: “Oh my dear angel brother. I can take care of myself and to got summon I need a little more strength otherwise this action will kill me for sure, and I think this is not something you have in mind, right?”

Laurent shot him a sharp glance.

Auguste sucked in his breath sharply. Well. That was not the answering look he hoped for.

Laurent then rolled his eyes in annoyance and said: “Fine, but one request and please, do me a favor and stick to it, okay? Stay away from your last one night stand, I don’t want to scrape you off the ground somewhere or worse, just because you spreading your legs for some god, where you have no idea how he will affect you, only because he looks attractive to you.”

Auguste crossed his arms in front of his chest and drew his lips slightly: “I know Laurent, stop worrying about me so unnecessarily, I know what I do and how to take care of myself, besides, I’m much older than you and he didn’t damage me the first night.”

Laurent first looked at him struck by his words, then he murmured: “But obviously you don’t know that, otherwise you wouldn’t throw yourself into this mess.”

“Hm?”

“Oh nothing, just continue with your monologue, oh dear highness of lust who can’t keep it in his pants”, Laurent then snapped sarcastically.

His demon brother snorted contemptuously and then hissed: “I’m leaving now, see you tomorrow.”

“Don’t get killed”, Laurent said dryly.

“Yes Mother!”

“Fuck off Brother!”

*

„Sorry that I just disappeared for weeks”, said Damen as he pushed his way past Nikandros into his apartment, who willingly let him in.

“Everything’s fine, I got along fine without you”, Nikandros said somewhat confused: “Why exactly are you here now?”

He let his eyes wander over his best friends body, who looked like he was about to go to the club.

“We haven’t spent time together for so long now. I thought it would be cool if you and I went out together again”, said Damen with great enthusiasm in his warm voice and shining dark eyes. Nikandros smiled at him and nodded. “Yeah sure, that sounds like a good idea for me.”

Damen laughed heartily and let a delighted sound come over his lips: “Then get dressed and we can go.”

It wasn't as if Nikandros hadn't already planned to go to the club today, after all, he still had an open date with a certain demon of lust and if he was honest with himself, he was a little happy to see the cheeky young man with the incredible endurance and aura again.

He grinned at the thought of last weekend, which didn’t go unnoticed.

"Tell me Nik, what did I miss in my time of my absence?", Damen asked curiously, took off his jacket and then sat on the armrest of the sofa, curiously he looked over at the god who was just about to pull his t-shirt over his head to change into a black button-down.

"Not much, except that I had the best one night stand in the club last week," he said, buttoning his shirt halfway.

"Aha? Please continue”, Damen said with a mischievous grin.

"Maybe I'll see him again today, ”said Nikandros in conclusion and slipped into dark blue jeans, then threaded his belt through the loops and closed the golden buckle.

"Mh, you have to introduce me to the one night stand, because if you hope to see that person again, then they must have been really amazing," Damen peculated.

Nikandros rolled his eyes with a slight grin on his lips, but didn't comment on it.

“And how was your week? I haven't heard from you in ages, even though you call in at least twice to meet for a beer”, Nikandros asked him and looked over at Damen.

"Long story," he replied with a heavy sigh: "I was assigned to devote myself to a case that takes up all of my time and costs an infinite number of nerves."

"That sounds annoying," stated Nikandros.

"It is, especially since my boss let me cooperate with the church," he said, almost suffering.

"And that means?"

"Working with an angel, which is kind of difficult when methodology of investigation and powers are completely the opposite of each other", he explained.

"I see." Nikandros looked at him pityingly. "But today we're going to distract you from it, so we'd better stop talking about your work."

"Good suggestion." Damen grinned broadly.

"But Damen, if you need help with the angel of yours or with the investigation, you can let me know at any time, maybe I can help you with something, too," Nikandros then offered him.

"Thank you, I will come back to you, if it is necessary."

"Good, and now go ahead. I just have to put on my shoes and we can go. "

Damen let out a little hearty sound of joy and got up from the sofa, took the keys from Nikandros and put his jacket back on.

*

Auguste sat on one of the tables in the club, legs bent and feet resting on two chairs. In his hand he held a cocktail while he looked around attentively and waited for his powerful One-Night-Stand, Nikandros.

He still couldn’t make out his lustful aura and that almost put him into a strange mood. He took the straw of his drink between his lips and sucked the cool but sweet tasting liquid, the alcohol rand down his throat; he felt it slowly taking its toll on his blood.

He used to hold out far more drinks before he even felt any of it but times have changed, especially after such the nice experiences he had.

Sighing melancholically, he set the empty glass down on the table behind him as he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eyes. He turned his head slightly in that direction and saw two men walking past him.

One man carried the unmistakable aura of Nik with him and Auguste felt his blood rushing and boiling in his body, his heart beating excitedly against his chest and his own aura fixed strongly on that of Nik.

He got almost aroused just by this, but there was something else that came from the second man, and that rather put him on alert. The sigils on his ribs were painful and called him back to reality. His sigils felt as if they were continuing to eat through his flesh, they burned into his skin like glowing coals, which was pretty unpleasant.

Auguste closed his eyes and breathed deeply in.

That was no good sign. He opened his eyes again and took a closer look at the person next to Nik.

He swallowed.

That can’t be true. How much luck can someone have?

It was no other than Damianos, Demon of wrath and the person he wanted least to have anything to do with since their “small” accident which cost him so many years without his dear brother, yet alone that he works with him together. He couldn’t be seen here from him.

Auguste became dizzy and he felt his body weaken visibly, even though the demon had only walked past him without noticing him.

He looked after the two men and when they were out of range, Auguste rose from his place quickly, he picked up his empty glass and walked over to the bar, put it on the counter and felt that the burning sensation on his skin had subsided, but his skin was still pulling painfully from it.

He then turned on his heel and walked towards the club toilets, opened the door and went over to the sinks.

He took a quick look around. He was alone here, good.

He grasped the hem of his grey shirt with his hands and then lifted it. He looked at the sigils, which ran vertically down under his two tattoos, two skulls, a ram and a bull.

The sigils were red and shining slightly wet. Auguste led his hand to the symbols and touched them with his fingertips. They also felt fresh under his touch, he stroked them a little and noticed that the sigils had burned deeper into his flesh and had dampened his strength again. His strength which regenerated so slowly got destroyed again with only one single pass of the other demon. Auguste let the fabric of his shirt fall over his skin again and propped himself up with his hands on the white sink.

“Fuck”, he muttered softly hissing, with grey smoke dancing before his eyes. He looked up into the mirror and noticed that he had even lost control over his human form again. His eyes had regained their original shape and convulsively he tried to hold back at least the horns, which turned out to be better, because at that moment the door was opened behind him.

*

„Are you looking for your one night stand?“, Damen asked noting that Nikandros was looking around and sipping his whiskey. Nikandros just nodded in response, his dark eyes searching the crowd further and Damen sighed in frustration. “Don’t leave me hanging, who is it? Who has twisted your head off, of all people? So much that you can’t even tell your best friend?”

Nikandros looked to the side and snorted annoyed: “Damen please, you know I’ll tell you anything but please, give me a moment, okay?”

Damen put his head back and slid down the leather cushions of the sofa. “Fine, then I’ll just keep waiting with my drink until you talk to me or maybe I get to see that person myself.”

“Don’t be such a dramatic Bitch”, Nikandros said, slapping with the back of his hand against Damen’s shoulder.  
“I’m just messing with you, don’t worry, I can wait.” Damen smiled softly at him.

“I hope that for you”, was the harsh remark of Nikandros.

Damen simply smiled and leaned forward to the table to take a shotglass from the tablet, he handed Nikandros a glass as well, which was accepted with a thank.

The way this night started it could only continue good and maybe after some more alcohol Nikandros would open up to him about his mysterious One-Night-Stand.

“I’m going to the bathroom”, said Damen, visibly tipsy and stood up. Nikandros just nodded and said: “Don’t get lost on your way.”

Damen turned to him, a big grin on his face, as he said: “Don’t worry, unless I find someone, then I might get lost.” He winked ambiguously and then continued his way, what was more difficult than he thought at first. Going straight for the bathroom was suddenly a huge challenge, but he made it. He pushed open the white door to the bathroom and entered the room, the light was clearly much too bright for his taste now and he narrowed his eyes a bit. The door fell into the lock behind him and he stood for a short moment, everything was spinning around him as his eyes caught someone standing by the sinks.

The person had blond wavy hair, hanging loosely over his shoulder, his slender figure leaning against the sink. Damen smiled to himself, what a luck he has.

“Hey”, he said charming.

The man turned to him and a black and a golden eye looked at him.

“Oh fuck”, it came straight out of his mouth.

“Fuck is right”, Auguste hissed, creating a wide gap between them. Damen felt his own sigils under his sleeves, which pulsated and burned. He put his free hand over them and his jaw tightened.

“It almost sound romantic to say that your presence is hurting me”, Auguste then said in his usual casual mocking manner, which Damen didn’t know any differently from him.

“I guess you’re right, it could be the plot of a tragic love story”, Damen replied with a small grin.

“Only that we are none and never have been and never will be one”, Auguste then said firmly and looked at him irritably.

“Now you’re hurting my feelings”, Damen said, acting outrageously: “Didn’t our affair mean anything to you then?”

“At the price you made me pay?” He let out a dry laugh and Damen could see the steam leaving his lips, his eyes flaming and had turned back to their usual blue color. He was doing well when he regained control so quickly despite the pain he felt.

“I don’t blame you”, Damen said honestly. Auguste snorted: “Then would you please step aside so I can get past you without passing out instantly.”

“Sure”, Damen stepped aside so that Auguste could escape from here without any danger, which the demon did within seconds.

Damen looked after him, it was strange seeing him with everything he now knows, but it also proofed his point that Auguste must be innocent.

*

Nikandros watched the club a bit as he noticed from the corner of his eyes a rushed figure that had just stumbled out of the bathroom. He looked over at the person and recognized Auguste. Without thinking much about it, he got up and went over to the young man, grabbed him by the upper arm to draw attention to himself, which Auguste probably didn’t like that much, because he dragged his arm away violently and was about to slap him when he seemed to recognize Nikandros.

“Don’t scare me like that”, Auguste then hissed and looked at him dangerously from blue flaming eyes.

“I didn’t know you were so easy to scare”, Nikandros replied: “I was looking for you.”

“Surprise, you have found me”, said Auguste with a rambling gesture of his hand that was supposed to present his body a little. Nikandros rolled his eyes: “Come with me.”

“If you mean your usual place with your friend than I must pass”, Auguste said quickly.

Nikandros shook his head. “No, we’re going somewhere else.” He then pulled Auguste with him into the long corridor leading to the back entrance.

Out in the cool night air, Nikandros let go off his arm and looked at him. Auguste’s blue eyes were looking all over Nikandros’ body with certain hunger and lust in them. Nikandros’ smiled at him.

“The long wait to see me again seems to have been worth it, right?”, Auguste noted and walked towards him, letting his hand wander sensually across his chest and slide under the open shirt. Just like in their first night. Nikandros grabbed his wrist and stopped him. Auguste looked up to him and raised an eyebrow.

“We’re going to get to the things like I have in mind today”, he said.

“I like that”, Auguste replied, smiling softly and leaned up to kiss him on his lips.

Nikandros found himself leaning against the wall quite quickly after they started, his trousers were opened and Auguste on his knees in front of him, sucking his cock and massaging his balls with his one hand. He let his hand disappear into the blond curls of the other man and massaged his scalp while he leaned his head against the wall with a pleasurable groan, as Auguste started to hum around him and tracing his tongue over the tip of his cock. He could definitely get used to this, especially since Auguste seem to know how to use his tongue and hand.

Slowly he moved his hips against Auguste’s mouth, who quickly get used to it and moved his head against him, taking his cock deeper into his throat, pressing his tongue against the underline of his cock.

It didn’t take long for Nikandros to reach his orgasm; he moaned out loud and spilled into Auguste’s mouth. Expertly he swallowed his cum, wiped with the back of his hand over his lips and stood up. Nikandros breath was uneven; he reached for Auguste’s collar of his leatherjacket and pulled him against himself to kiss him passionately. He could taste himself on the burning tongue of him.

„So are you going to do something about your created problem?“ Auguste asked sensuously against his lips and pointed to the bulge in his own jeans. Nikandros looked down at him and said: “Maybe I’m up to do something against it. Otherwise, it would have its charms to make you wait a little bit so you beg for me to end it, don’t you think?” He put a blond strand of hair behind Auguste’s ear and looked at him with warm eyes.

“Don’t you dare doing this”, Auguste hissed and bit down onto his lower lip, which surprised Nikandros and he released himself from him with a soft sound of pain. “Bitching today?”

“A little.” Auguste put his hands on Nikandros’ shoulders. “Unless you want to watch me doing it alone? You just have to ask this, I would do it for you.”

Nikandros felt a hot wave of arousal going through his body and stopping at his cock. He can feel how he hardened again just from Auguste’s words and the imagination it left to him.

Auguste watched him closely and smiled. “Thought so that you would find that interesting.”

“But not here in public”, Nikandros said quickly.

The blonde man raised his eyebrows. “Yeah? But a blowjob in public is okay?”

“That is different.”

“Really?” Auguste seemed unimpressed.

“Oh Shut Up”, Nikandros’ hissed.

“Make me.” Auguste grinned at him challenging. Nikandros knew that and he would give in to this small challenge. He leaned to him and kissed him again to silence him. His hands wander down his body and stopped by his trousers, he pulled the zipper open and undoes the buttons of his jeans, his hand slid into his shorts and he pulled out his hard throbbing cock, pre-cum leaking out of the tip of it and Nikandros wiped it with his thumb over the tip. Auguste shuddered under the touch slightly and moaned into the kiss. Nikandros grinned wide, his free arm slung around Auguste’s waist and pulling him closer against him, so their cocks bump together. He wrapped his hand around them both and stroked them. Auguste released the hot fierily kiss and lay his head back, moaning lustfully and digging his fingers in Nikandros’ shoulder who gasped slightly at that feeling. He adjusted some pressure onto their cocks, stroking them in unison until Auguste came first between their bodies. Nikandros followed shortly after him.

Auguste took a step back and Nikandros leaned back against the wall, watching him, breathing unsteady.

“You know what? I’ll give you my address and phone number”, Auguste said finally said, coming slowly back to a normal breath.

“I would highly appreciate that”, Nikandros said. “There is something I want to see you doing.”

On Auguste’s lips formed a meaningful grin and he nodded. “I’m up for this.”

They both fixed their clothes and went back into the dark club.

“I have to go now”, Auguste then said, putting a small note into Nikandros’ jeans pocket.

“Okay, see you”, Nikandros said and Auguste gave him a small kiss on his lips as a good bye, then he turned around and leaving the club.

*

“Where have you been?”, Damen asked when Nikandros came to their seat, looking at his friend curiously. Nikandros’ dark hair was a pure mess and some strands left the braid, his shirt was buttoned wrong and hung out on one side above his trousers.

He grinned knowingly. “Let me guess, you found your mysterious one-night-stand and repeated the night from one week ago with him?”

“Well combined detective”, said Nikandros and settled down on the sofa, a satisfied grin on his lips.

“How was it? Obviously good, you look fine and satisfied.”

Exhausted Nikandros just lifted one thumb and closed his eyes briefly, putting his head back into the neck. That was an unusual reaction of him, Damen noted. He knew Nikandros, he knew what stamina and energy he has and that he was so exhausted after a one-night-stand was really untypical for him.

“Come on Nik, I’ll take you home now”, Damen said and grabbed his arm, noticing something. Something had changed in the ever so lustful and strong aura of his divined friend. Confused Damen looked down to him, his eyes scanning over Nikandros’ Body as he saw something, dark fingerprints got visible on his chest under his opened button-down, he frowned and carefully pulling his friend up, so he can take him home.

“Call me if you need anything”, Damen said in a worried voice as they entered Nikandros’ apartment.

“Don’t worry, I just need to get some sleep and then I’ll be fine again”, Nikandros replied and unbuttoned his shirt.

“Yeah, well, you gotta sleep to get back in shape, you know that’s not like you normally work after this, right?”, Damen asked.

“Yes, I know that myself”, Nikandros said slightly annoyed: “You don’t have to worry, honestly, I appreciate it very much Damen but I can handle this.”

Damen nodded slowly: “Well, I’m counting on you to call me if needed.”

“Aye Boss.”

Damen smiled gently. “Good Night Nik.”

“Good Night Damen.”

The demon closed the apartment door behind him and ran down the stairs into the fresh morning air. Slowly the sun was rising again and he started to take his way home, thinking about the behavior of Nikandros. Somehow a conjecture did not let him go and he feared that it could be true. The thing was, how would he get the answer out of Nikandros and how would he explain to him that it was an absolutely bad idea to date Auguste and how he would tell him that Damen and Auguste had a thing going on long time ago that ended pretty bad for Auguste and since then they both had a painful connection to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter will take some more days, because I need to edit them and then translate them xD"  
> Hope you liked the third chapter too <3


	4. Envy

Laurent sat in front of the bright screen of his computer and thought about what to do next. His leg was bent, his chin resting on his knee, and his blue eyes fixed on the screen. His hands hovering over the keyboard, as he finally typed his e-mail, which he had been thinking about for an hour whether and how he should write Damianos. The confrontation with him and the fact that he now has to work with him, wasn’t a pleasant fact and it still didn't work for him when he was honest with himself, and that annoyed him.

_Hello Damianos,_

_because of the case we have to work on together; I would suggest we dedicate ourselves to envy first? His victim was the first “ritual” that led to murder. Maybe he can give us a little more information? The files you gave me have a few gaps, I noticed._

_I've already found out his address; just get in touch with me, so we can make a meeting point to pay him a visit._

_Laurent_

He had better not think about it too long and therefore clicked at send directly, so the message was gone and thus also out of the system of his head.

He put his arms back around his leg and sighed depressed, he didn't like the constellation at all.

Damianos at his side and then the visit to Aimeric, a demon and personification of Envy; he had already heard a lot from him and those weren't necessarily the nicest stories.

He just hoped that Damianos would take care of the talking; he could deal better with the brood from Hell. He was already busy with his personal nightmare from his own demon.

Laurent shivered at the thought of his brother when he finally heard a key turn in the keyhole.

When you talk about the demon, thought Laurent and looked up from the screen, he looked out of the door of his room at the front door of the apartment, which had just opened and Auguste sneaked in quietly.

"You can rumble in like you usually do at the time," Laurent called to him.

"Oh damn you! I just wanted to be nice one time," Auguste complained grinning and Laurent rolled his eyes, but the corners of his mouth twitched upwards, a little amused.

"Well how was your evening?", he then asked.

"Wouh, since when have you interest in that?", Auguste asked promptly and eyed Laurent suspiciously.

The angel just shook his head gently and said: "As long as you spare me the details, I'm already interested in how it was."

Auguste raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Ah yes." He slipped his shoes off his feet and went over to his room.

Laurent watched him go with his milky eyes and sighed depressed.

There were golden particles on his being again, this time his fingertips were coated with them, as well as his lips and a small part of his hip.

Laurent took a spray bottle from his desk and got up from his chair, hid the bottle behind his back and then went out to Augustes’s room.

If he won’t listen, he had to feel.

"What do you want to know about the evening, my dear brother?", Auguste then asked while he unbuttoned his shirt and turned to Laurent, a quiet "Oh Shit" escaped him.

The angel just looked at him seriously and replied dryly: "Yes," Oh Shit " hits it well."

Laurent took the spray bottle from behind his back and pulled the trigger on it.

"Why are you just like that?", Laurent asked calmly but firmly and pulled the trigger on the spray bottle with every word to underline the question and sprinkled Auguste with the holy water in it.

The demon just let the torture go over him, his arms were hanging loosely from his body and he screwed up his eyes in agony, his face twisted something like that of a cat that was splashed with water and maybe this action looks like that from the outside.

Laurent could watch how slowly steam rose from the places he had hit with the holy water and he slowly let the bottle sink a little.

"Oh wow," Auguste finally said sullenly and carefully opened his eyes. "I can explain that to you, honestly."

"Oh really? I'm curious about that now,” Laurent said disparagingly and then:" I told you you shouldn't get involved with him anymore and what are you doing? "He aimed the bottle at him again. Auguste jumped back and raised his arms protectively in front of his body. “Laurent stop now! You will burn me when you continue like that!”

“Maybe that will teach you a lesson then! If the god doesn't kill you then it's me and I promise you it will be so much more painful,” Laurent hissed and Auguste looked at him, stunned, before he said pleadingly:" Let me explain, okay? "

Laurent lowered the bottle again and then crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, please, I'm all ears." He was still not enthusiastic, but he liked that his voice alone seemed to have such a power over his brother that he immediately gave in to him.

It was said he should take care of him and he did that, Laurent had taken really good care of Auguste when he got him finally back, sadly Auguste was completely exhausted and weakened, and not himself anymore. But still Laurent did everything to make him feel better, until that point, where Auguste told him what he was now and that he has to sleep with other people to regain his strength. Who even thought of something like that? Laurent couldn’t imagine doing stuff like that just for gaining back power and energy.

And now to have the fact that Auguste, despite the unknown danger, sleeps with a god ... No that was clearly not in Laurent’s mind and completely against the principles of his protection. He had agreed that Auguste could go out to have one night stands, but by that he meant people; Humans, mortal beings, whose souls would eventually leave their bodies some day. Perhaps Laurent should teach Auguste again soon what the difference between humans and supernatural beings was.

“Well, you know, it's really easy to explain. I, "Auguste began, and was immediately interrupted by Laurent, who just threw in dryly:" You didn't think by yourself, but your second brain did the thinking for you, right? "

Augustes’s mouth fell open. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing, keep talking." Laurent made a casual hand gesture.

Auguste snorted scornfully, smoke coming out of his nose. "In any case. I keep sleeping with him because he can help me regain my strength. His lust is just so high and strong, that's so much better than with a human! Just a few more times with him and a good amount of my energy is regenerated so that I can at least train my own strength again so that I can use them, you understand? "

Laurent eyed him disparagingly and slowly nodded. "I understand what you mean, yes, I want you to get your strength back, too.” Maybe you will find back to yourself, he mentally added.

"But what if the god becomes dangerous to you and kills you slowly but not immediately?", he then asked worryingly.

Auguste shrugged his shoulders: “In my condition I should have noticed that right after the first contact and at least I didn't pass out after the first time and I didn't notice anything else that could be worrying, so I don't see a problem with that."

Laurent resisted the inner urge to hit his forehead with the palm of his hand; he didn't understand how Auguste could be so careless about that after everything.

Auguste finally yawned and stretched. "But ... if you'll excuse me now, I'm very tired. Good night Laurent."

The angel looked thoughtfully at him, that Auguste got so tired afterwards didn't quite fit into the picture of someone who wanted to regenerate his strength but he left it uncommented, after all, he didn't pass out straight away - that's probably the reason why Auguste ignored this tiredness and did not take it seriously.

Laurent would clearly save himself talking about this; it was useless anyway, obviously.

"Good, then good night. I'm on my way now, I think I'll come back towards evening”, he said.

"It's good, bring some food with you when you come back," Auguste said with a grin, while he completely undressed and then went to bed naked. Laurent turned away, then said, "I'll see you later and don't do any nonsense."

"I'm sleeping, nothing will happen!"

"I'm just saying."

Laurent left Augustes‘s room and closed the door behind him so that the little stubborn demon with the tendency to self-destruct could get a good night's sleep. Shaking his head, he brought his bottle of holy water back to his room and checked his e-mails in the small hope that Damianos had answered his message.

And in fact, he had.

_Hey Laurent,_

_all right, then we start with envy. Meet me in an hour at the café on the street corner._

_See you later,_

_Damen_

Laurent smiled a little at the words and then looked at his watch. So he still had half an hour to go.

*

Laurent arrived at the café on time, he saw the demon from a distance, who was holding two coffee mugs in his hands and was waiting for him.

In this respect, Damianos had definitely not changed a bit - he was still the charming demon of wrath next door, who cast a spell over everyone with a smile and paid for the coffee.

"I got you a coffee too," said Damianos as a greeting and smiled slightly, handed the mug to Laurent.

"Thank you", he replied and took the drink.

"So, where exactly do we have to go?", Damianos asked and sipped his hot drink. Laurent looked at him and just replied, amused: "As if, you order me here and you don't even know which way we have to go?"

"I wanted to go to a place we both know and where we can buy something to drink."

Laurent shook his head. "You are incorrigible but you are lucky, we have to keep walking down the street."

"And I was worried you said we have to go back to your block of flats and in the other direction," said the demon, relieved.

"Hm, now that you say it," Laurent said thoughtfully and could see Damianos’s eyes suddenly widen.

"That was a joke," Laurent said soothingly.

Damianos let out a relieved breath. "With you, you never know what a joke is and what is not."

Laurent rolled his eyes. "How nice, thanks."

"You are welcome."

Together they walked in silence down the long street. Laurent held the mug of coffee in his hands and sipped the warm liquid again and again, while Damianos drank his coffee pretty quickly and threw it into one of the trash cans they passed by.

The sun was already shining brightly in the sky above them and cast the light almost like a fairy tale through the leaves of the trees that were on the edge of the road.

From time to time Laurent looked out of the corner of his eye at Damianos, who was looking forward. Involuntarily the question arose in him whether Damianos sometimes thought about their past, now that they were mainly forced to work together again. Inevitably he had to think back to it himself and a stabbing pain made itself felt in his chest.

Sighing heavily, Laurent turned his gaze away from Damianos and took the last sip of his coffee before throwing it into the nearest trash can - on time, because they had already arrived at the apartment block in which Aimeric lived.

"Interesting, so envy lives here," said Damianos, looking at the front door of the ordinary apartment block, it was an aesthetically built. Laurent just nodded in response.

The angel finally rang the bell with Aimeric’s name on it.

It didn't take too long before the buzzing sounded, which signaled that the door was now open. Laurent pushed it open and went ahead; Damianos followed him, together they went up to the second floor, where an apartment door was already open, in whose door frame a beautiful young man was standing. His long curly dark brown hair was braided and hung over his narrow shoulder, his skin was ashen and his green snake eyes eyed Laurent and Damianos suspiciously.

"Aimeric, I assume?”, Laurent asked.

The young man nodded. "Right, what do you want from me?"

Laurent was about to start answering when Damianos interrupted him. "We're here because of the ritual murder, may we come in?"

Aimeric tilted his head questioningly, but then nodded and stepped aside to let them in.

Laurent and Damianos stepped past him into the apartment, the hallway looked noble; black ornate shelves and coat hooks adorned the white walls, a mirror hung next to the door, under this a small marble board.

"Come with me, we'll talk in the living room," Aimeric ordered, Laurent and Damianos nodded, then followed her through the small hallway into the spacious living room, which looked even more elegant than the hallway itself. The sofa and the curtains were made of dark green noble fabrics and the furniture were all made of dark wood and elegantly decorated with smaller golden decorative elements. From the ceiling hung a golden chandelier with emeralds that hung down like raindrops.

“So what exactly do you want to know? I thought I already gave out all sorts of information during the questioning, "said Aimeric, obviously not enthusiastic about it and looked over at the two of them while he sat on the armchair and gestured for the two men to sit down as well.

“I am aware of this, but not everything is recorded in the files, we have found a few holes. I would like to discuss a few things again personally, if that's okay?”, Damianos asked him and sat down on the sofa. Laurent did the same and was glad that he obviously did the talking. So the angel took pen and paper out of his bag and then began to write down all the new information.

Aimeric nodded. "Of course, so what more information do you two need?"

“You were there and were able to see the crime scene in person as well, weren't you? What did you see? ", Damianos began with the introductory question and thus also the most important question for him, because he had only received photocopies of the victim and the crime scene on which not much was to be seen except for the fact that the rituals really were couldn't have worked like that.

Aimeric took a deep breath and Laurent watched as he thought about it and tapped his finger against his lower lip, then slowly he began to describe: "I was drawn into the crime scene afterwards. I wasn't there from the start and didn't see much of the victim, except that she was really badly beaten up, as is usual with murders that are carried out of pure envy, even if it reminded me of a sloppy over-kill.”

"Well, I honestly didn't think the victim was your murder style," Damianos said thoughtfully to him and looked at his green eyes.

Aimeric smiled: "How nice of you, but envy makes people do horrible things."

Laurent frowned when he heard this. He had a point about that, but he also thought Damianos was right somewhere. The way in which the victim was beaten up, at least from what he had seen in the picture, was in fact rather untypical for envy.

Nevertheless, he wrote down the new findings.

"I saw two symbols on the wall, mine symbol and that one of lust ", Aimeric explained further and looked at Laurent: “Your brother really know how to make a comeback, doesn’t he?”

Laurent froze and looked up; his blue eyes fixed him cooly.

Aimeric’s lips twisted into a malicious, thin smile, which gave his face something animalistic and his resembled her true form more and more - a snake.

"Why do you mention the symbols, did you recognize anything?", Damianos then asked and Aimeric looked back at him, his gaze was soft and his features friendly. “I just give you a tip – Look at them closely, maybe you will see, what envy also does.”

Laurent’s eyes narrowed a little. “Why can’t you tell us?”

“Where is the fun in that?”, Aimeric simply said, and then with a sharp and tight voice: “Now go.”

Damianos nodded. “Sure, thanks for your time and help.”

Aimeric nodded short.

Then Laurent and Damianos made their leave.

"Looks like our next stop will be the crime-scene," said Damianos when they were back outside the apartment block.

Laurent just nodded in response and was happy to be back in the fresh air, he had the feeling that the atmosphere in Aimeric’s apartment had become more and more oppressive and that didn't suit him at all.

"Are you okay?", Damianos asked and pulled him out of his thoughts with his warm voice. The angel jerked his head and looked at him, then only nodded slowly before saying: "Yes, everything is alright, let's just get over this with for today."

Damianos eyed him skeptically, but didn't ask any further questions and angled his arm before snapping and a portal appeared behind him.

"Damianos", Lazai hissed: "Portal trips are all well and good, but not on the open road, what if someone sees you?"

"Calm down, there is nobody there and even if, they can't see us," Damianos said with a wave of his hand and his eyes sparkled in a warm gold.

Laurent shook his head and mumbled, "You are crazy."

Laurent found out, that he never really got used to portal travel. He stumbled out the other side and caught himself on the nearest wall. He felt dizzy and nauseous until suddenly a musty smell filled his nose. It was a pungent smell and the angel wrinkled his nose, it smelled of death and blood, which did not necessarily help that his nausea was immediately relieved.

Laurent straightened up and turned around; Damianos came out of the portal and closed it with a snap, then looked at him with a soft gaze.

Laurent just waved it off with a small hand gesture, as he looked around himself. He was in a bedroom; it was messy and looked like a crime scene. It was the crime scene.

He closed his eyes and sends a small prayer to heaven. He felt uncomfortable here.

"It looks awful here," Damianos commented, a bit tactless in Laurent’s opinion, but unfortunately he was right. The room looked really terrible. He turned around and looked at the bed, dry blood was on the sheets, but no corpse.

“She was brought to the pathology of the underworld”, Damianos explained.

Laurent nodded, slightly relieved. He continued to look around, as he heard Damianos again: "Laurent take a look at that.”

The Angel turned to him and went over to where Damianos was standing, near the wall with two big Symbols on it, they were painted on it with blood, blood from the victim as it seems.

Laurent’s eyes widened a little. “It’s the symbol of my brother, yes, but it has so many mistakes in it, he wouldn't draw it like that.”

Damianos nodded. “Yeah, so whoever did this has something against your brother and wants him locked up again.”

“Or he wants him dead”, Laurent said and looked closely again to the symbol, he gasped and startled backwards.

“What’s wrong?”, Damianos asked.

“The Symbol, it… it has two letters in there, initials”, he explained shook.

Damianos frowned at looked at the symbol again, and indeed, under the bloody circle were two fine letters, they were pretty similar to his own handwriting – LR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> A world were nothing seems what it looks like, right? What do you think they will do with the new knowledge and the new hints they found?


	5. Object of Desire

"I hope it is important," Auguste grumbled as he was on his way to the door. The doorbell rang merciless and had torn him from his restful sleep, he was anything but thrilled to have been brought back from his wonderful dream into the boring reality.

At least that's how he thought until he saw who was standing in front of his door. Fresh out of his dream, he thought.

"I hope you don't open the door for everyone like that?", Nikandros noted, who stood in front of him grinning broadly and let his warm eyes slide over Auguste’s pale naked body.

Auguste just smiled boldly. "Only if they look as good as you."

He stepped aside and let the god into his apartment, then asked: "How do you know where I live?"

Auguste gave him an amused and yet slightly confused look, then he reached into the pocket of the dark jeans he was wearing and took out a piece of paper.

"You wrote down your address, together with your number yesterday," he explained.

Auguste nodded and slowly it dawned to him: "Right, there was something, I remember."

Nikandros laughed in amusement and looked at him with a smile: "So this is where you live?"

"Yes. Quiet little realm, I know, "said Auguste and crossed his arms over his chest, he could see Nikandros looking at him from the corner of his eye and catching his gaze on his naked chest and then looking up into his face again. Auguste smiled mildly.

"Nice sigils," noted Nikandros.

"You know something like that?” Auguste asked amazed. He didn't know much about Nikandros’s mythology, if he was being honest, but he was sure he hadn't heard of sigils, runes, or other practices of his mythology anywhere.

"My best friend has something like that on his body too, his arms are mostly covered," said Nikandros and then: "Even if I don't think he looks as torn as you do." He looked back worriedly at his Ribs on which the two rows of sigils had been incised.

"Oh, it’s not that bad as it looks," waved Auguste casually off, while he slowly remembered that Nikandros knew Damianos and that this must be his said best friend. Hopefully he didn't recognize some of the sigils.

"May I offer you something to drink?“ the demon asked politely.

"Yes, something go drink sounds good to me”, the god replied.

"The kitchen is behind me, glasses are in the cupboard on the left and water is on the kitchen table," Auguste explained with a waving hand and smiled slightly.

"Polite how you treat your guests," said Nikandros, grinning.

"I always treat them so politely, it's in my nature." He winked at him with a crooked grin and Nikandros only shook his head slightly, then he went into the kitchen and got himself something to drink while Auguste went back to his room and lay down on his bed.

He would be lying to say that he would not hope to be able to use the time with Nikandros. Auguste grinned slightly excitedly; hopefully Nikandros was in the mood for it too. He was very curious to see the other without clothes and do it on a proper bed.

He closed his eyes briefly and concentrated on the aura that surrounded Nikandros and bingo, he grinned to himself, he was more than just in the mood for it.

Even a demon like Auguste had to have some luck, he thought.

"You're not falling asleep here, are you?" He heard Nikandros asking and Auguste opened one eye and looked at him. The god sat next to him on the mattress.

“No, I was already asleep, then you rang on the door and woke me up. I hope you have thought about how you want to do make it even to me? ”He replied with a suggestive grin.

Nikandros just grinned broadly and said: "Maybe I've thought about it, yes, it's just a shame that I can no longer undress you." He let his gaze wander over Auguste’s bare body again, let his eyes linger on his chest.

"What do you find so fascinating?" Auguste asked, amused.

“Your tattoos. I have often seen people with sigils like that, but never who have two large animal heads tattooed above them.” Nikandros ran his fingertips over the black lines of the bull's head and Auguste ran a pleasant shiver down his back while part of his blood shot in a completely different region of his body.

He really enjoyed it when people touched him there and traced the lines. He liked to see their fascinated look when they looked at the ram's head and the bull's head. He liked the interest the sigils underneath aroused and what that had to do with the tattoos.

"What does this sigil actually mean?” Nikandros asked after a while, tracing the curved V-shaped sigil above his sternum with his fingers.

"The sigil stands for pleasure," Auguste answered honestly and winced slightly at the touch on the open, rough skin.

"Does it hurt when I stroke it?" Nikandros asked worriedly.

“No, it doesn't hurt. It just looks so fresh because these types of wounds on demons never heal properly, but the areas are pain-free when it comes to touch,” he explained to him.

Nikandros nodded slowly.

The god finally got up from the bed and Auguste watched him curiously. Nikandros grabbed the hem of his shirt and finally pulled it over his head, then he started to open the belt and then his jeans before he took them off and stepped out of it. Auguste looked at him with hungry, glowing eyes and licked his lip.

To have Nikandros in his full glory was truly an image for the gods, this man was a symbol for himself and incredibly erotic to look at.

He had a well-trained upper body, pronounced hip bones - a small weak point of Auguste- and his huge cock fitted well into the overall picture.

The demon propped himself up on his elbows and opened his legs in a lascivious movement for Nikandros, who sat down between them and leaned over him. Supported his strong arms next to his slim torso and looked into his eyes.

Nikandros’s eyes flared warm golden, the red circle around his pupil merged painterly with the liquid gold of his eyes. Auguste had found his eyes extremely interesting from the start and this intense presentation of these wonderful eyes made it clear to him again why that was so.

"Kiss me," Auguste breathed sensually and Nikandros granted him this request.

Determining, he laid his soft lips on Auguste’s, moving them demanding against his and the demon was only too happy to return this kiss. The two beings lost each other passionately in it, opening their lips for each other and letting their tongues slide into their mouths. Auguste could taste the smoke from his throat, it was fascinating for him to watch that Nikandros evoked the typical reactions that existed when hell beings met heavenly beings and despite everything Nikandros was largely harmless to Auguste. There was never a serious injury left as it was the case with angels.

Auguste felt a strong, cool hand on his shoulder and he was pushed back onto the mattress by Nikandros, which the demon allowed to do with him without protest.

Demanding, he lifted his hips and moved against Nikandros‘s, their aroused cocks rubbed against each other and both moaned with pleasure and parted from their hot-cold kiss.

“You know what you promised me in the club?”, Nikandros asked him, his voice rough with pleasure.

Auguste moaned. “Yes, I remember it.”

The words were spoken and Nikandors sat back on his knees, so Auguste could prop up himself on his elbows. His legs were widely spread, and he began to touch himself between them. Letting his finger smoothly move over the crack of his ass, before pushing the first in. He bit down on his lip and took a second finger, moving them in a fast rhythm, while Nikandros was watching him with hungry, lust veiled eyes.

“Fuck, I want you in me”, he hissed, moving now three fingers in him.

“And here I thought I would get a show”, Nikandros replied amused.

Auguste huffed out a breath and said: “Maybe some other day, but not today. So get on with me.”

He felt how he had lost his human shell again, but the god didn't seem to mind that, which Auguste received positively, most of them were afraid to have such intimate relationships with a horned half-human being.

"Do you have Lube?" Nikandros asked anyway and Auguste pointed with his pitch-black arm at the table next to his bed, Nikandros grabbed the drawer and opened it, took out the bottle and opened the cap, he put some of it onto his hand and rubbed it on his hard leaking cock. Auguste licked over his lips, watching him like the prey he was for him now.

"Impatient?" Nikandros asked teasingly.

"A little. Get on with it now, "Auguste pleaded almost bitterly, which seemed to amuse Nikandros.

Auguste was about to snap at him, as he felt the tip of Nikandros’s cock against his hole, he relaxed and let him slowly in. Nikandros let out a low groan and he buried his face on Auguste’s, shoulder, who also gave a moan of pleasure and moved against Nikandros until he was completely inside him.

The two stayed in their position, breathing heavily. Auguste raised his arm and ran his sharp fingernails over Nikandros‘s back, which made him tremble with arousal.

"I am amazed that you can absorb everything without any problems," said Nikandros approvingly and looked at Auguste, who just smirked arrogantly and replied: "I am the personified pleasure, would be sad if not."

"You are probably right there," said Nikandros and thrust deeper into Auguste without warning him, which elicited a sensually loud sound from the demon and he dug his fingernails into the shoulder blade of Nikandros. That came without warning, but he liked it.

"More," gasped Auguste demanding, moving against the god and Nikandros finally complied with his pleading.

The two almost lost each other in their act of sensuality and lust, which ultimately drove both to their climax, which Auguste had seldom noticed so intensely as with Nikandros now.

Breathing heavily, he sank back into his pillow, his arms fell loosely next to him on the mattress, his fingertips were covered with the golden, thick liquid of Nikandros‘s blood and he felt his cum on his stomach and breast. He laid his head back, while Nikandros leaned over him for a lazy but somehow passionate kiss, he slowly thrust into him and came inside Auguste, filling him up and Auguste moaned again, his mind went blank.

"Fuck", Auguste breathed out and then closed his eyes before grinning and asking: "Where have you been all my life?"

He heard Nikandros laugh softly and placing a kiss on his collarbone and then on the sigil above his sternum before he breathed on his heated skin: "I wonder the same thing."

Auguste grinned blissfully to himself and his heartbeat slowly returned to normal, meanwhile Nikandros pulled his flaccid cock out of him and let himself fall exhausted next to him.

Auguste was now well aware of three things.

First; Nikandros was truly a sex god. No doubt about it.

Secondly; They both had a very high level of stamina, which promised exciting hours in the near future.

Third; They draw from each other's strength, which made them both seem tired and exhausted - and that was counterproductive in Auguste‘s planning, as he slowly noticed.

Nikandros put an arm around Auguste’s waist, whereupon Auguste winced a little.

"You are not used to feeling a little tenderness afterwards?" Nikandros asked, amused.

"Not really, most of them leave or I'll leave afterwards," Auguste said easily.

"Hm. It's a shame, I hope you want to change that a bit and don't throw me out like a cheap one night stand? ”Nikandros said with a smile.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to do so.”

The fact that Auguste had to withdraw his statement right away, however, clearly displeased him himself, but Laurent was probably nearby, he could feel the presence of the angel from afar and that would be ugly if he discovered Nikandros with him in their apartment. Damn.

"I did say that I wouldn't throw you out like a cheap one night stand and that's true but ...", Auguste began and sat up, Nikandros‘s arm slipping down a bit:" Unfortunately, you have to go.”

"Why?" Nikandros asked, confused, but heaved himself up and crawled out of bed over Auguste.

"My brother is coming home and if he sees you here with me I'll be dead pretty soon and I think it is in the interests of both of us that I live a little longer," Auguste told him and also got up, got his Sweatpants out of the closet and put them on. "I'm really sorry, believe me, I'd like to keep you here a little longer."

"No problem, does your brother happen to be envy or why should he kill you when he sees us?" Nikandros asked, visibly amused.

"Fortunately, he is not envy, although I would actually prefer it at the moment, but no, he is an angel, a guardian angel to be precise and he is not happy that I am dealing with a ... being like you without knowing which risks await me,” Auguste explained to him while Nikandros got dressed.

"Understand. You can explain everything to me in peace,” Nikandros said with a wink, Auguste didn't really understand the hint. The god went out into the hall to put on his boots, before he said: "See you the days then and don't let the little angel freeze you."

"I try my best and now off with you before my angry guardian see you, oh lovely noble knight who gives me my life-saving energy again", Auguste said theatrically extravagantly, which made Nikandros laugh: "You may be an interesting bird to me."

Auguste grinned and bowed playfully, but then held Nikandros back by the collar of his shirt and stole a long, deep kiss from him.

"Well," he whispered to his lips, grinning.

"See you then." Nikandros gave him another short kiss on the lips and then left Auguste, who closed the door behind him and turned around like a hormone-controlled teenager and grinned happily.

Nikandros was just so good. So incredibly good!

He felt tired but he also felt his energy coming back, which was a strange mixture.

Hopefully he would see Nikandros again soon, he thought, but first… Maybe a shower wasn't wrong before Laurent made it into the apartment.

*

Laurent pushed the door open and stepped quickly into the apartment, he took the digital camera out of his pocket and opened the picture with the sigil and his initials, then threw it to Auguste when he got into his room.

"I'm also very happy to see you again," said Auguste and sat up, taking the camera in his hand.

"Save yourself that and rather explain to me what you see in the picture," Laurent hissed angrily.

Auguste rolled his eyes annoyed and looked at the picture in front of him, Laurent could watch the eyes of his demonic brother become huge and he then looked up at Laurent, perplexed.

"This is my sigil, yes, but why are your initials in it?" He asked in shock.

"I don’t know, maybe you know?” said Laurent coolly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Listen, I have no idea how it got there and besides," Auguste began to talk and looked at his brother: “You don’t really think I would murder someone and then try to make you the suspect?”

Laurent froze and stared at him. What was he thinking? Why was he so angry at him?

“I”, he started and broke off. “No. I don’t think so.”

“Good”, Auguste said nodding.

"Sorry, I was so furious when I saw this that I didn't think about it," he said softly.

"It's fine," Auguste said, waving his hand. "Was that all? I would like to lie down for a while.”

Laurent grew suspicious and cocked his head. “Was he with you again?”

Auguste lowered his eyes and chew on his lower lip.

"Yes? By heaven! Auguste, how often do I need to warn you?” Laurent exclaimed angrily. “I can't leave you alone like this when I know that you keep running into the open knife, but I can't take you with me either. Why are you doing this?"

"He's good in bed and flatters me," was Auguste’s simple answer with a shrug.

"I see? So he satisfies you, gives you energy and takes it away from you at the same time, that's why you are tired, by the way,” Laurent said sarcastically.

Auguste rolled his eyes in annoyance and replied: "Exactly that. Just let me do it, I know what I'm doing."

"Well, but I don't want you to crawl up to me afterwards and complain, do you understand me?”, Laurent then said demanding and added. “And if you think you have to spread your legs for him, then at least do me the favor and move that to his apartment. It smells of sin here and I really can't use that in connection with those cases. "

Auguste sighed in annoyance: "Are you done scolding then?"

"Yes," Laurent said harsh.

He stormed out of Auguste‘s room back into his own, got some fresh clothes from the closet and then went into the bathroom. An icy cold shower would eventually calm him down and shut him down for a while. He slowly felt how the pent-up feelings towards Damianos were gaining the upper hand and maybe, but only maybe, he was jealous that Auguste had such an easy game with all the people and beings around him. Damianos included and the thought frustrated him.

He wanted Damianos back so badly, he longed for the earlier time.

Startled by the thought, Laurent flinched away from under the icy cold water, almost as if he had burned himself on it.

Was the aura effect of the Deadly Sins really that strong? Was he really so exposed to these auras as an angel?

Laurent closed his eyes, he has to be careful if they continue to act with the deadly sins before anything in this regard escalated.

He can’t let this happen, not again. Not with Damianos, he couldn’t take another heartache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter arrived. What do you think, has it to do with Laurents initial's and Auguste's Sigil on the crime scene? And do you think, Nikandros could harm Auguste sooner or later, or is Laurent's panic unnecessary?


End file.
